I Won't See You Tonight
by randomly
Summary: Valley of the end scene. Angsty Oneshot, Sasuke and Naruto's match at the Valley of the End, a quite sad take on the scene. SasuNaruSasu


Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own them

**Disclaimer:** Same as always, I don't own them.

**Random rambling**: This is quite personal to me, so please; if you don't like it just don't comment, no flames on this one. However, if you have something nice to say then go ahead, reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

Dedicated to slocks, Susanne – One of my best friends, who's leaving me for a whole year… I hope you have a great time in England, darling, and I know I'll probably see you again before you leave, but I just miss you so already! Already looking forwards to your homecoming, sweetie!

**I Won't See You Tonight**

I won't see you tonight, or tomorrow, or the day after that. I won't see you the week after, or even the month. I don't know when I'll see you again, and it hurts.

The blonde is standing still, a lone tear trailing down his cheek as he looks up, his eyes meeting charcoal ones that he's seen so many times before. He puts his arms out, spreading them in the air as he moves his legs into a wide stance.

"Don't leave." His voice echoes in the empty night air, ricocheting of the cliffs around them, the only other thing interrupting the otherwise silent atmosphere is the continuing sound of the large waterfall behind them.

"I have to." The raven looks back into the boy's eyes, those clear, blue eyes that he's always envied. Those eyes that seem to shine with the purest innocence and the brightest hope that he has ever seen in anyone, wanting so badly to be able to be like the blonde, so strong and determined, but knowing that he never can.

"Please." The blonde's eyes look so vulnerable, and if it is true that the eyes are the mirror to one's soul, the raven thinks, then the boy before him is so fragile that even a ripple across the water could break him right now, the lightest gust of wind can shatter his soul into a thousand pieces.

"I can't stay." His resolve is slowly starting to wither, he wants to stay so badly, he can't stand the thought of leaving it all behind now that things have finally started to get better, but he knows that it is too late to turn back now, that he has to go.

"Why?" His voice, too, sounds so fragile the raven thinks, his eyes are still locked on those beautiful cerulean of his friend, the one who makes it almost unbearable for him to leave.

"I have to kill him." The blonde knows who he is speaking of, he knows. It's his brother, the man who murdered his whole clan and left only him alive. The man who destroyed his soul, leaving him naught but an empty shell of what he could have been had things been different.

"I know." A melancholy smile graces the blonde's lips, he looks like an angel, the raven thinks, where he stands, his blonde hair spiking out like a halo and his blue eyes shining in the dark of night. There is not a kinder soul than him in the world, and the paler teen wonders how he has managed to stay so true to himself even being a shinobi, a tool.

"Then let me pass." All he wants is for the blonde to step aside so he can leave peacefully, less painfully, but no. The blonde shakes his head gently, his soft locks framing his face beautifully. The raven knows he is selfish, that he doesn't have to leave, that there are other ways, but he has to do this or he will never be strong enough to get the revenge he lusts for, needs.

"No." The answer is final, the raven knows, and he wishes it weren't so, at the same time as he whishes it was still possible for him to turn back, but he can't. He knows he will probably regret this for the rest of his life, but seeing no other option he tears his gaze from the blonde's eyes, settling into a fighting stance.

"Then I will make you." He charges at the blonde, the angel easily dodging his attack and countering it. They keep fighting for what could be a second or an eternity, neither paying attention to time, but as the sun slowly starts to rise they realize that this is the end, the moment it has all led up to. This is when it is to be decided.

"Please." The blonde is begging him to stop, knowing too well what will happen if not. Only one of them can leave victorious, and he knows it isn't him. He isn't prepared to kill, forcing the Kyuubi to retreat to its cage in this, the final moments of the battle.

"Let's go." There is no emotion in the raven's voice as he speaks; looking into the blondes eyes with his own, cold ones, but there is _something_. A hint of regret? As opposed to the blonde he _is_ prepared to kill to get what he wants, the cursed seal that he long since activated slowly tearing at his soul, killing him slowly on the inside.

The two boys charge at each other in what looks like a deadly dance as they spring into the air on head on collision course. The blonde strikes first, his tired hand easily being knocked away by the raven's, then the impact hits. He barely feels the hand that pierces him due to the sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through his body, not taking any notice of the warm, red liquid quickly coloring his usually orange jacket red. The two fall to the ground with a 'thump' landing on the morning-dew wet grass in a pile of arms and legs. The raven slowly sits up, careful not to harm his angel more than he already has, slowly pulling his hand out through the blonde's shoulder and laying the quickly paling boy down on the ground, resting his head on his lap.

"I'm sorry." He hears words he's never said before leave his lips, leaving a bitter taste of regret in his mouth. The blonde's body is trembling from the loss of blood and the cold, a coughing fit racking his body as blood sprays from his mouth.

"Sasuke…" He can't speak any more as he coughs again, blood running down the sides of his mouth as his body shakes violently when the pain finally hits him.

"I'm so, so sorry," He one more time looks into those beautiful eyes, not knowing if he'll ever see them again. "Naruto."

The blonde's eyes closes as his conscience slowly fades, leaving him unmoving in the raven's lap. I really am, Naruto, he thinks as he looks at his angel, this time it's his cheek that is stained by a lonely tear, then he stands to leave, walking calmly away from his teammate, his friend, and into the darkness that awaits him.

_Fin._


End file.
